Eliminating unwanted vegetation such as weeds or other foliage is a common concern for many property occupants. Unwanted vegetation becomes an eyesore and overruns other valued vegetation. Various systems which are utilized to destroy unwanted vegetation are known; all of which discharge some type of herbicide onto a surface.
A common problem with the systems is that the application of the herbicide is uncontrolled. Another problem is that the systems do not contain the herbicide enough to prevent leaks.
Various attempts have been made to provide a delivery system for herbicide. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,860, issued in the name of Winn, describes a system which distributes weed killing liquids in small amounts onto a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,757, issued in the name of Smith, describes a cane-type weed killer applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,833, issued in the name of Longer, describes a fluid application system.
While these attempts fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many are not suited to provide control of the herbicide. Others are prone to leaks of the herbicide.